Caf Pow
by Nemisses
Summary: Can a smell from the past destroy a friendship.


Smells can make you relive you worst nightmare. They found Saleem's hide out because of one thing. Can that one thing destroy a solid friendship.

**Caf Pow**

Abby Sciuto was a puzzled woman. She was alone in the lab and drank her CafPow. Gibbs could tell by her movements something was bothering her.

"What's up Abby"

"Ziva"

"What's up with Ziva"

"She doesn't come here as often as she once did. All of the evidence on today's case was brought in by Tony or McGee. When she wants test results she calls but never comes down to pick it up."

Abby was clearly hurt by the way Ziva was acting.

"I've asked her out on one of our Girls-Night- Out but she didn't want to come. She said she had other things to do. What other things" Abyy scuffed.

Gibbs realized that Abby really didn't know why Ziva wouldn't come down to see her. Maybe it was time for Abby to have a reality check. Gibbs walked up to Abby grabbed the CafPow out of her hands and placed it with a loud thud on her counter.

"That's the reason"

Abby stared at her CafPow. What does her drinking habit have to do with the fact Ziva doesn't want to come down to see her.

"It's just my……………." Abby's eyes grew large.

"He who's name I shall not speak drank CafPow" She whispered.

"Yup" Gibbs nodded. "When Ziva comes down here and she smells the CafPow it's not your CafPow she smells"

Abby slowly moved her hand in front of her mouth.

"Ohmygod, she must have flashbacks every time she's near me or comes near this place.

Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs… why haven't I thought of this."

Abby was shaking her head but recovered quickly. She punched Gibbs.

"I'll make it up to her. Move over buster, got some cleaning to do"

She shoved Gibbs and ran out the door. An hour later she got back with all kinds of cleaning products. She spend the entire afternoon cleaning her lab, getting rid of the anything that even remotely could be smelling of CafPow. There was only thing left to clean. She picked Bert up and sighed.

"I am sorry but you've got to take a bath. It's for a good cause."

Abby placed her precious Bert in the washing machine. He looked a little distressed when he got out but after a view well placed punches he looked a lot better than before even his distinguished sound came out better.

Abby realized that her lab had been in need of a good clean and this was just the right excuse to do so. She was just about to finish when Gibbs walked in the door. Abby was spraying some kind of perfume in the air and Gibbs couldn't even smell the CafPow anymore. He saw she had placed it into a fridge so the smell of it wouldn't bother Ziva as much. It would give Ziva time to get used to it again.

"Are you done" Gibbs' inquired.

"Yes, all done. She can come down again. All is well in Labby-land again."

"Ok, when she comes back I'll be sure to send her down when you call"

Just a short while after Gibbs had taken his seat again Tony and Ziva strolled back into the bullpen. They had spend the day interviewing witnesses and were just returning. It wasn't too long before Abby called with a break in the case.

"Ziva, go and find out what Abby has found"

Ziva looked at Gibbs but realized she wasn't getting any support from him. She hated going down there. She loved seeing Abby but whenever she got down there she would smell CafPow and with that smell came the face of the man who made her life living hell during the summer.

"Anytime soon Agent David"

"Yes, Gibbs'"

She hesitated leaving the elevator. She arrived at Abby's lab but wasn't met with the disgusting smell of her memories. The lab seemed to have been thoroughly cleaned and was smelling like, well like roses. She saw Abby laughing at her.

"Nothing to smell anymore is there" Abby said with a big grin on her face.

"You made your lab smell like roses ?" Ziva said hesitantly.

"Tada" Abby gave her Bert with a big grin on her face. "I even made Bert take a bath and got him all dressed up just for you"

Ziva looked at Bert who was supporting a tie. Pfffffffffffffffffrrrrtttt He also farted smelling of roses. A smile appeared on Ziva's face.

"thanks, Abby"

The Goth walked up to Ziva and gave her huge hug. A hug only Abby could give.

"I am so sorry Zee that I didn't think of it sooner"

"It's ok Abby. I probably should have said something, but I didn't want to bother you with it"

"Ziva David, next time you better tell me what's on your mind"

Abby and Ziva didn't noticed that Tony, McGee and Gibbs' were watching them.

"Ahhh." Tony said. "Girl on Girl action is always good to watch"

SMACK !

**THE END**

READ AND REVIEW

PLEASE LEAVE A STATEMENT !


End file.
